As the resources of electronic communication devices (including, for example, desktop computers, smart phones and so on) grow, so do the demands imposed on such devices. Those resources, including processing capacity, storage and the like, thus remain valuable and can still be limiting factors in the use of electronic communication devices. Mobile devices, such as smart phones, have relatively small resources in comparison with their larger mains-powered counterparts and can therefore be especially susceptible to increasing demands for new functionality. Network infrastructure is also subjected to increasing demands in terms of speed and capacity. The resources of both the electronic communication devices and the networks through which they communicate are not always put to efficient use.